Hunter x Fortress
by Rootin' tootin
Summary: Stuck in a different world, Gon has to get help from Team Fortress to get back home. Before they get to that, they'll have to face enemy mercenaries, assassins, a murderous A.I, wizards, and a giant bread mutant.
1. New x World

**This is a non-profitable fan story. Hunter x Hunter, Team Fortress: Classic, and Team Fortress 2 all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Valve. Please support the official release.**

' **Speech'**

' _ **Thoughts'**_

' **Nen/Spells'**

* * *

New x World

* * *

 **New Mexico Badlands, October 2, 1:32 A.M**

The New Mexico Badlands. A land so beautiful, that for a few seconds you'd forget that this land is in reality, completely useless in every possible way. The only notable thing it has is gravel, gravel, just fucking gavel. How much more useless can this land be?

But I digress. This land has nothing of value, but today something interesting is happening over this literal wasteland. A strange greenish glowing object, that can be mistaken for a shooting star, is about to land near the vicinity of the town of Teufort.

Many of Teuforts inhabitants were preparing for the initial shock waves that'll happen after the object hits. But when it did land, there was nothing. No sound, no shock waves, and not even an explosion of light. It just landed and disappeared.

Normal people think it was just an illusion created by a passing satellite, people that live in their mother's basement think it was a U.F.O, but to a certain **mysterious** woman, this mysterious object could be explained and be of some use to her.

 **Outskirts of Teufort, October 2, 6:30 A.M**

Two vehicles are approaching the supposed landing site of this mysterious object. One is an Overcob Campervan and the other is an ambulance that looks 50 years out of date.

When the vehicles finally reached near the landing site 3 individuals step out of the vehicles. The individual who stepped out of the Campervan is a tall man wearing a slouch hat, brown sleeveless jacket, a redshirt, fingerless gloves, a watch on his left wrist, sunglasses, and he was armed with a sniper rifle. One of the individuals that stepped out of the ambulance was another tall man wearing glasses, a lab coat, red rubber gloves, and a strange looking pack. The other man was a shorter man wearing a hard hat, overhauls with a red shirt underneath, goggles, kneepads, a utility belt, a glove on his right hand, and he was armed with a wrench.

"Engineer!" Shouted the man with the lab coat. "Yeah?" Responded from the man now identified as the Engineer. "Ze sentry goes there." Says the man with the lab coat as he pointed to where the Engineer was standing. "Alrighty then." Answers the Engineer.

The man with the lab coat turns to the man with the slouch hat. "Alright zen, let's go see vat is ze administrator thinks zat object vas," he says as he and the man with the slouch hat walk towards the supposed landing site.

"I'm tellin' ya doc, it was just swamp gas," says the man with the slouch hat.

"Ohhh, zat is an excellent theory Sniper, ze local desert swamps must be active zis season," the man now identified as the Doc, or more colloquially known as the Medic says sarcastically.

"Alright mate I get it, I was just trying to think of a logical reason for that light," says the man now identified as the Sniper.

"I'm just curious why the old woman would send us out just for some stupid bloody green light."

The Medic turns to look at the Sniper with a grin on his face and says. "Oh, don't feel bad Sniper, I don't know why ze Administrator sent us out here either."

The Engineer, after building the sentry, caught up to the two. "Well, I reckon that nobody will be comin' within twenty feet of the object."

The Medic and Sniper nodded.

"Alright, this better be worth it, mates," the Sniper says, clearly annoyed "'Cause I swear if we went all the way out 'ere. I swear I'll leave faster than you could say…"

The Medic and Engineer turn to Sniper with confused looks on their faces. "Until vat, Sniper?"

"Yeah, partner, until what."

The Sniper finally answered their questions. "Crikey, is that a child?" The Sniper says as he points towards to the object at the landing site.

That Is a child,' the Medic and Engineer thought. The three ran up the child to get a better look, the child was a boy with long spiky black green tipped hair. His outfit was composed of a green jacket with red edges covering a black tank top, green shorts, green laced boots. His face was covered in scars.

"Fellows, I think we should call the Administrator," says the Engineer.

 **?, October 2, 6:45 A.M.**

In a dimly light room, with T.V and computer monitors, with a control panel in the middle, stood an old woman. She had long puffy black with white hair. She wore a full purple blazer and skirt. This woman is the Administrator, and she is very dangerous.

The Administrator lights up a cigar and looked to one of the monitors. She plugged a blue cable into one of the many outlets of the control panel. "Alert, Blu team! The control point is being contested!" She says into a mic. She takes out the blue cable and plugs in a red one."Well done Red team! You have secured the control point."

"Hmm. Well now. What's that Spy up to?" She plugged the red cable into a different outlet, grabbed the mic and into the mic she shouted. "INTRUDER ALERT! RED SPY IN THE BASE!" She unplugged the red cable. "A red Spy in the base," says a blue Soldier. "Ugh," the Administrator groans. "The Scout, you idiots. He's disguised as the Scout."

As she puts the cable away she feels a familiar presence. "Is there a problem, Miss Pauling?"

Miss Pauling was a young woman who had black hair, glasses, and wore a light purple shirt and a dark purple skirt. "Um. What… make you say-"

"Because you are hovering," she interrupts. "And you only hover when there's a problem. Let's have it."

"Well ma'am, the team you sent towards last night's anomaly have found the object," Miss Pauling says.

"So, they're calling me to give them a job-well-done speech," the Administrator says. "Miss Pauling, I don't care about whether they found a dangerous disease or a cure for cancer, just tell me without hyping it."

Miss Pauling swallows her spit. "Well, um, uh. They found a person," Miss Pauling breaks to the Administrator. The Administrator freezes. "More explicitly, a 12 to 14-year-old boy."

The Administrator then turns around with a curious look on her face. "A child you say?"

" _Hmm. That is surprising_ ," she thought to herself.

"Miss Pauling," the Administrator says.

"Yes, ma'am," responses Miss Pauling.

"There are three things that I want you to do this week.

First: Tell the Mercs to take the kid back to their base for questioning.

Second: Remove all evidence from the crash site.

Third: When you are done with your weekly report, put this event under the Level S clearance. You, me, and Red Team are the only ones who should about what happened today."

"Anything else, ma'am?"

"You know about our policy about outsiders, Miss Pauling," the Administrator says. "If that kid learns about us, he could start talking."

* * *

 **Yeah, didn't get past 3,000 words as I wanted. But I hope you enjoy this story anyway.**

 **Reviews and Criticism are welcomed.**

 **I'll even respond to some that catch my eye in the next chapter.**

 **Please point out grammatical mistakes, bad sentence structures, problems with the character's personality so I could fix those later and because I don't know how to beta.**


	2. Awake x Fight

**This is a non-profitable fan story. Hunter x Hunter, Team Fortress: Classic, and Team Fortress 2 all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Valve. Please support the official release.**

' **Speech'**

' _ **Thoughts'**_

' **Nen/Spells'**

* * *

Awake x Fight

* * *

 **Outskirts of Teufort, The Ambulance, October 2, 7:02 AM**

"Umm, Doc, are ya sure that is a good idea."

"Positively komerad, zis shock shall wake ze kinder up from his catatonic state."

"Alright, go ahead, Doc."

"Or kill him."

"Wait, what."

 _ **BBBBBBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTT!**_

Gon awoke with a jolt of electricity coursing through his skin.

" **GYAAAAAH!"**

"Ah, velcome back to ze vorld of ze living," greets the Medic. "Now, please sit back down so I ca-." The Medic wasn't able to finish that thought, as Gon struck him into his face. He flew across the room and crashed into the front.

"Aw hell," the Engineer uttered.

The Engineer attempts to get Gon into a **Full Nelson** , but Gon was able to evade the Engineer.

After recovering from being punched, the Medic went through his glove compartment to find his Crusaders Crossbow.

Gon and the Engineer continued to fight. " _Damn, fighting this kid is like ridin' a Bull._ " the engineer thought.

Gon attempted to land an uppercut the Engineer but was unable to land a hit.

"Whoa, hold up son. Why don't we just sit down and just talk," says the Engineer trying to get Gon to calm down.

Gon just stared at him with contempt within his eyes. 'Alright that didn't seem to work, maybe I should try to show the kid that I mean no trouble.'

" **Show me ROCK!** " Gon chanted.

"What?" The Engineer could see a light, flowing around Gon's body. The light kept on building up more and more until.

" **JAN! KEN! RO-!** "

"Wha-, what the bloody hell is happenin' in here?"

Gon and the Engineer stopped and turned to look at the Sniper.

"Oh howdy, Sniper, we were able to wake the kid up, but, well, the kid is a mighty rowdy fella" answers the Engineer.

"Do ya need some help?"

The Engineer thought for a moment. Maybe if Sniper were able to grab his legs, then maybe we could calm him down with some morphine.

"Nah, I can handle it," the Engineer answered. "Are ya sure?" the Sniper asks. The Engineer nods his head. Now you might be asking: what about his plan to have Sniper grab Gons leg? Well, at this point they've stopped fighting so what's the bloody point of the plan.

"Well, alright. Listen I'm going to grab some food, so I want to know if ya want some Wcdonalds?" the Sniper asks.

"I would like some Sausage Wcmuffin," the Engineer answers.

"What about you Doc?"

The Medic was currently struggling to reload the Crusaders Crossbow due to it being jammed. "Nein, I don't vant anything" he responds.

"Alright, what about you kid?" The sniper points to Gon. "Huh?" Gon was confused, a minute ago he was sure that these people were trying to kill him and now they were acting as nothing had just happened. He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

"Why?" Gons asks.

Sniper could see that this kid was tense and probably didn't trust them. So he decided to give him a straight answer.

"Well, anyone would be hungry if they're out here for over 5 bloody hours," the Sniper answers the best as he was able.

There was a thick tension in the atmosphere as the three Mercs wait to see Gon's response. He gave his answer 3 seconds later.

" **JAN!** "

"All right mates, I'll be right back."

" **KEN!** "

"Vait for me, zhere is no way I'm staying here."

" **ROCK!** "

"Ah! Hell."

 **KABLAAAAM!**

 **R.E.D Headquarters, Basement, October 2, 7:08 A.M**

Two men were currently hanging in a recreational room of sorts. One of them was relaxing and playing a game while the other was playing with dol-I mean miniature figures.

The man watching the TV was wearing a Patrol cap with headphones, a red t-shirt and brown shorts with long socks and running shoes, to be honest, his face and scrawny body make him look like a child. The other one was wearing a red M1 helmet that covers his eyes and an old red U.S Army M-65 field jacket.

The game the man was playing was an FPS military shooter. "Aight guys, so we doin this or what?" The man asks.

He got a reply but he couldn't hear it over the other man playing with his miniature figures. "What? Hold on." The man turns to look at the other one. "Ey soldier? Could you become Shogun at any other time, I and my squad are about to start a match."

The man now identified as The Soldier answers. "Scout, in about 1400 hours I'm about to reach Kyoto. In 2000 hours I'm going to launch a campaign to conquer Korea that'll hopefully won't end in a disaster."

"Sure, whatever. Just try to be quiet, we're about to start the mat- oh crap. My squad and I are facing the SC clan."

"Wait? The SC clan?"

"Yeah, THE SC clan."

The Soldier stopped playing with his miniature figures and walked up to the Scout. "Is Xxx_thotslayer_xxX there?" the Soldier asks. "Oh yeah," the Scout answers. "And right now he's shouting racial slurs at me."

At this point, Soldier grabs the headphones off of Scouts head and said into them. "Xxx_thotslayer_xxX, we met again." The Soldier could hear him talking trash. "Listen here you little MAGGOT! If I ever see you in a game with me I WILL PERSONLY COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND RIP YOUR HEART OUT!"

The Scout just sat and look out the Soldier with a shocked expression on his face. "Damn Soldier, that was pretty effed up man."

"Oh, sure. Go cry to Mommy and Daddy."

Just then, the Medic and Engineer just appeared out of nowhere.

"Um? Medic, Soldier made a kid cry again."

"VELL? VHAT DO YOU VANT ME TO DO ABOUT IT?!" the Medic cried.

The Scout just had a wide-eyed expression on his face. "Okay Doctor von Deuchbag, what's your problem?"

"You know that little errand that the Administrator wanted me, the Medic and Sniper to do?" the Engineer aks. "Yeah, I say your little note on the fridge." the Scout answeres "Well, let's just say that the errand was crazier than a Bull at the county rodeo."

"Huh! That bad."

"Yep."

"So where's Sniper?" Scout aks. The Engineer and Medic realize he must be still with the kid.

Poor Sniper. I wonder how's he holding up

 **Interstate 25, 20 miles out from R.E.D Headquarters, 7:19 A.M**

The Sniper sighed as e turned to his side. "What am I going to do with you mate?" he asks himself. "What am I going to do?" Gon is sitting on the passenger seat crossed arm with an angry look in his eyes.

* * *

 **Reviews and Criticism are welcomed.**

 **Sorry I took so long**

 **Galaxy Creator of Pisces: Thank you.**

 **I'm going to try to do longer chapters.**

 **Depending on when I'm not bored. Probably shock, curiosity, and just plain not caring.**

 **Probably some deus ex machina stuff, wouldn't want him to get killed by Miss Pauling.**

 **Well, that depends if Gon likes them or not, as the TF2 mercs are too comically insane for the Hunterverse. If he does he probably will befriend the Demoman, Sniper or Pyro.**

 **Please point out grammatical mistakes, bad sentence structures, problems with the character's personality so I could fix those later and because I don't know how to beta.**


	3. Announcement

**Hey, sorry for not having consistent updates but I feel like whenever I write these a story I immediately get writer's block, maybe this is a sign that something is wrong with me.**

 **So here's a couple of things that I'm going to change to this story. First, I'm going to rework the plot, second, I'm going to plan out what I want to with this story, and lastly, I'm going to rewrite the first two chapters to fit the new plot.**

 **Anyway, going to delete this when the new rewrite comes up so back to the Hole™ then and see you whenever.**


End file.
